


but baby, it's cold outside

by peterdarling



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, and peter has to help him, johnny is bad at ice skating, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterdarling/pseuds/peterdarling
Summary: "Oh my God, it's like watching a train wreck in slow motion."Johnny is bad at ice skating.Based on artwork by uncharted-constellations-art on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Baby, It's Cold Outside while writing this. Yes, it is January. No, I do not care.  
> Inspired by some gorgeous artwork by uncharted-constellations-art. I saw it on tumblr and just couldn't help myself!  
> This is the first fic I've ever written, finished, and posted. Maybe it's good??? Maybe it isn't??? I'm not sure. I thought I'd share anyways. Enjoy :)  
> 

“Oh my God, it’s like watching a train wreck in slow motion.”

Johnny moved his frustrated glare at the ice up to Peter. His feet skid and slipped along the surface when he changed focus, a quick build of forward and back erratic motion that set Pete’s anxiety on edge until finally, he slipped for good. The collision stung, as did Johnny’s ego. Only the sticky railing he clung to with both hands (for pure survival, really) held him somewhat off the ice.

“Would you shut up? You're breaking my focus.” Johnny bit. He really hoped no one had seen that.

“The only thing that's going to be breaking here is your ankles,” Peter said, snickering at his stumbling boyfriend. 

“Whatever. I don’t do well in the cold, you know that,” he whined. He was still attempting to stand upright and wasn’t getting anywhere. “This was the worst idea ever. Who let’s a dude who’s whole thing is fire go ice skating?” 

Peter bit his lip. “Johnny, just—here. Let me…” He trailed off, skating the few feet between them and placing one well-balanced hand on his hip. The warmth of his body was familiar. Welcome. He straightened Johnny’s scarf.

Johnny’s face softened, not that he was ever all that mad in the first place. Maybe at his dumb rental skates. The upward turn of his lips made a compulsive grin stick to Peter’s. “Look at you, my knight in shining armor,” he said. 

One of Peter’s hands stayed firm on Johnny’s waist while the other held his hand, dragging him up and away from the wall. They stood mere inches apart.

“There. That’s not so bad, is it?” he asked rhetorically. 

Johnny answered with a supernova smile he knew would make his boyfriend swoon. He intertwined their cool fingers, leaning forward to kiss Peter’s winter-chapped lips.

He fell again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petermydarling)!


End file.
